The Soldiers Guardian
by Lavi'sgirl17
Summary: Jade Serena Rogers,granddaughter of Steve Rogers was sent on a classified mission to find Bucky and help him remember who he is and help him catch up on everything up to the 21st century. Which wasn't going to be an easy task. Rated T for possible Language. (other characters. James Bunchanan Barnes)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I don't own Avenger or any of the characters besides my own. This takes place a little after The Winter Solider. I hope you enjoy!**

Driving around Town on my Harley Davidson with one task in mind. A task that has to be Classified From Shield,Fury and even Steve on Natasha's orders. Normally I don't do jobs from other people but Shield, however in this case it's different. Natasha told me only I can do this job and only me. If she were to do this it would raise alarms to Shield and Fury so it's up to me to do this task. What was this task? I had to find a missing soldier by the name of James Buchanan Barnes who went by the name of The winter soldier During the fall of Shield. As I was going around cars and dodging traffic, I picked up my phone and answered it on the first ring.

"Yes sir?" I asked

"Agent Rogers where have you been" The director asked with that tone of authority that seemed to get me on edge a few times.

"Here and there sir" I replied calmly.

"Well I need you here on the helicarrier," Fury's voice said seriously. "I have a task for you"

"Er..Sorry no can do sir..find some other agent" I replied.

"Agent Rogers, I'm not joking..I need you on this task" Fury's voice said sounding angry.

"And I'm not joking either sir. I can't do this task you want me to do. I'm busy right now and will be for a while" I replied still calmly.

"Busy with what agent Rogers?" Fury asked in the tone of voice that said he was getting extremely pissed.

"That's classified sir" I replied calmly as I drove around a few cars.

"On whose order?" Fury asked

"That's also classified,"I replied as I parked near a bar. "Now if you excuse me sir. I'm very busy..goodbye"

"Agent Rogers don't you dare-" Fury tried to yell before I ended the call.

I got off my bike and locked it in place, turned off my phone so that no one could track it. I looked at the bar in front of me before going in, scanning the inside of it and seeing really tough looking bikers all look at me. Now this wasn't a bar you catch a girl being in alone but I wasn't one of those girls. I took my seat by the counter and looked at the bar tender.

"I would like a martini please" I said.

"And how old are you miss?" the bartender asked looking at me.

"Twenty five"I replied and showed him my Shield ID.

"You're with Shield?" the bartender asked.

"Yes sir" I replied trying to keep my temper down.

"Not many Shield agents come down here" the bartender said.

"Well I'm here on Private matters," I said coolly."Now can I have that martini? I had a very long ride to this town and I'm thirsty"

"Martini coming right up ma'am" the bartender said.

I sighed laying my head down on the counter looking at all the bottles of every alcoholic beverage there was. I glanced at a biker moving closer to me, his hand trying to reach for me.

"Touch me and you'll have a very intense pain where the sun doesn't shine. And you wouldn't want that would you?" I said looking at him, his hand moved away.

"You're a very tough girl..I don't see that very often around here" the guy smiled.

"Yeah well I'm not your average girl you see everyday" I snorted.

"I like that in a girl. How about I offer you a drink..a toast to the first girl I see being tough in a while" he smiled.

"How about you answer a question for me and I'll think about it…," I replied looking at his name on his coat. "David"

"Alright, what's the question?" David smiled.

"Have you seen this man anywhere?" I asked showing him the photo of James.

"Hmm..how about you give me a kiss cutie and I'll tell you" He grinned.

I sighed, putting the photo down and grabbed Davids shirt collar in one hand, lifting him up a little and squeezing his arm really tight in the other, making him wince as I gave him a half glare but a look that fully said 'I'm not in the mood to be playing games'.

"Look here David, I'm not really in the mood to be playing this game, second you're really not my type so you have no chance with me whatsoever. So here are your options. You either tell me if you seen this man in the photo or you get out of face before I get angry and you wouldn't want me angry" I said with venom in my voice as guns were pointed at me.

"I suggest you let me go or you're not going to look so pretty anymore" David said.

"I'm not afraid of you and your men"I laughed.

"Get her boys!" he yelled.

"Sir, you might want to duck down. this is going to get ugly" I told the bartender who nodded,hid behind the counter.

I shoved David down to the ground, kicked the leg of a stool as it flew up and grabbed it using it as a shield for a brief moment while bullets were firing at me. I quickly duck down behind the stool and rolled to one side, coming up behind one of the bikers and kicked him from under his feet making him fall, elbow him in the stomach really hard making him drop his gun, I hit his Pressure point on his wrist making him fall asleep.

"I'm going to borrow this. Thank you" I say quickly grabbing the gun and rolling to the side behind a table to dodge a few more bullets.

I quickly got up and shot a few rounds at their wrist making them drop their guns and jump over the table, kicking one in the stomach,under his feet making him fall then knocking him out. I grabbed the arm of the guy that was coming up behind me and threw him over me and knocked that one out too. Then I kneed the one charging towards me in the stomach and then flipping him over before knocking him out. The last one was David who tried to come up behind me but I rolled from under him, Kicked him down below making him fall in pain as I kicked him forward and he fell by the table. I got up and stood in front of him, glared down at him.

"I told you didn't I? That you would be getting a very intense pain where the sun doesn't shine?" I asked, he nodded.

"Please don't hurt me miss" David squeaked.

"Oh you mean don't hurt you anymore than I already have?,"I asked, he nodded again. "Hmm if you tell me if you seen the man in the photo then I won't knock you out"

"No...no I haven't seen that man..Please don't hurt me" He squeaked again.

"Tsk..too bad,"I sighed, going over to the counter. "I'm very sorry sir..I had no intention of wrecking your bar"

"I..it's alright..here's your martini ma'am" the bartender says shaking.

I took the glass from him and gulped it down in one shot, putting the glass down. I reached for wallet, grabbed out my card then handing it to the bartender.

"Here's my number sir. If there's anything I could do to help repair the damage I've caused. Helping you around the bar, paying for the damage..anything give me a call" I said

"Th-thank you miss" the bartender said stunned.

"Hmmm perhaps you've seen the man in the photo?" I asked

"No ma'am"the bartender replied.

"Darn..alright thank you...and sorry for the damage" I sighed.

I walked out of the bar feeling disappointed and got the lock off my bike as I got on and drove around town somewhere. Looking for a place that would have a decent amount of people around.

"Maybe the bar isn't the right place to be searching.I thought there would be someone at the bar that have seen him" I sighed.

After an hour of driving around town. I found a park that has quite a few people hanging around so I come around the side and park,lock my bike in place. I looked around trying to decide who should I ask. Then I decided on this nice looking couple and go over to them.

"Excuse me..I don't mean to intrude on your time but I have a question" I say politely.

"Oh how can we help then?" the boyfriend asked.

"I'm looking for this person..I'm afraid he's gone up and gone missing. He wasn't in too good of a condition to be leaving, I want to get home safely before something terrible happens to him" I say showing them the photo.

"Oh my..is he your boyfriend?" the girl asked.

"I believe we saw him at the Smithsonian. He was in the Captain America exhibit" the boyfriend replied.

"Oh no I'm just a very close friend of his and was taking care of him," I smiled calmly and looked at the boyfriend. "Really? Alright thank you for your help sir"

"No problem. Hopefully you find him" the boyfriend says.

I nodded at the couple and took my leave back to my bike. I took the lock off and got on, started driving to the Smithsonian. He was probably trying to remember what he had been missing all along.

_Found him. Next task is to take him to a private safe house and help him slowly remember everything._

I drove around town until I reached the Museum and stopped in the parking lot, locked my bike in place, walked into the museum with a sigh. This place was big and it's going to take a while to find him in here. I walked over to the Captain America exhibit where he was last seen. But I looked up at a video that was showing footage of Captain america when he was still a recruit in the army. A small laugh couldn't help but escape my mouth as I grinned.

"He was a shorty before the super soldier serum..the same one that is flowing inside me" I smiled and stared in amazement.

_It's hard to believe that I'm the granddaughter of Steve Rogers the famous Captain America that everyone knows. Yet no one knows that I'm his granddaughter thanks to Shield and I like it that way. I rather not have paparazzi all in my face, taking pictures and asking me a bunch of questions. _

I walked around into the room with another footage. It was of Peggy on stage talking to the press about how Steve had changed her life even after he 'froze in the ice'. Well he was alive again doing the same thing he had done before, Saving the lives of many people with the help of the Avengers. As I watched the footage of her a tear rolled down from my eye.

"Wonder how grandma Peggy is doing right now. Probably hanging in there..I'll go see her on the way back. I'm sure she'll be happy to see me" I said quietly to myself.

I got up with a sigh then saw a security guard. I quickly ran over to him hoping to catch up to him and when I did I gently tapped his shoulder.

"Excuse me sir. I have a question" I said politely.

"Yes how can I help you ma'am?" the guard asked.

"Have you seen this man recently?" I asked showing the photo.

"Ah yes, he was here just a few days ago looking at the exhibit on one of the howling commandos. Then an hour after he left" the guard replied.

"Did you happen to catch where he might be going?" I asked

"No I didn't. He was a quiet fellow but very serious. He sort of looked lost" the guard replied.

"Lost?" I asked

"Yeah, he had this lost look in his eyes like he was searching for something" the guard replied.

_His memories._

_He had to be hoping for an answer to who he was. That won't help much..he needs a person to be there and help him._

"Hmm alright thank you sir" I said.

"I'm sorry I wasn't much help"the guard said.

"No it's quite alright. But if you happen to see him around here again give me a call"I said handing him my card.

"Will do. May I ask why you're searching for him?" the guard asked.

"He's a close of friend of mine..he's not in a very good condition right now and I wish to get him home safely before anything happens" I lied.

"Oh no what happened?" the guard asked.

"He got in a very terrible accident" I lied again.

"Well I hope you find him soon. I'll give you a call if I see him around here" the guard says.

"Thank you," I say and take my leave outside. "I guess I'll go see Peggy before heading back to the safe house"

_Empty handed again. Well at least I found out he was trying to remember everything. I'll start searching again tomorrow._

I took the lock of my bike and drove to the nursing home to go visit Peggy.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here is the second chapter. I thought it would be nice to have a sweet scene between Peggy and Jade :) Enjoy!**

I drove to the nursing home building and parked my bike in the parking lot then locked it place. I got off and walked around inside looking around seeing people enter and exit doors. I walked over to the counter and ringed the bell as I waited for the manager to come.

"Yes how can I help you?" the manager asked.

"Hi, I'm here to visit Peggy Carter" I replied

"Alright and what is your name so I can check your file on the system?" the manager asked.

"Jade Serena Rogers" I replied.

"Oh I see your Peggy's granddaughter. Go right ahead..she's in room five" the manager says

I nod and walk up, looking around seeing the different elders and their grandchildren together then I see room five and go in seeing Peggy awake as I walk in.

"Grandma Peggy?" I ask softly, sitting on the chair next to her bed.

"Oh..Jade. It's so nice to see you" She smiled softly.

"How you doing today grandma?" I asked tucking her in a little more.

"Alright I suppose," she answered and there was a long pause for a moment before she spoke again. "Steve's alive"

"I know grandma Peggy..I know" I said softly.

"He came to visit..few days ago"she smiled but coughed a little.

"Did he now?" I smiled but also a little worried.

"He...seemed troubled Jade" she said.

"Troubled?..what did he say?" I asked.

"Something about if he should take orders or not anymore.."she coughed.

"Take it easy Peggy..it's alright"I said softly handing her some water.

"He came back" she cried silently and I wiped those tears away.

"You don't want Steve see you crying now do you?" I said softly.

"You're so much like your grand father. Don't..Don't lose that part of you..Jade" she says coughing.

"I won't..I promise grandma" I spoke softly.

I gave her a glass of water as she sipped at her water a few times. I stayed next to her telling stories of some of my missions and how I helped people along the way until she fell asleep. I smiled making her comfortable as I possibly could without waking her up.

"It was good to see you again Peggy. I'll come back soon as I can" I whispered softly and took my leave.

I walked out of the building and to the parking lot where my bike is, took the lock off and got on. I drove around town thinking of where I could start looking for Bucky again. Then I decided the library would be the best place to search for him even though he doesn't seem like the kind of person that would go to the library but he could have gone there to look at history books about the war, plus it might have archives of information. Deciding the library was right place, I took a sharp turn around the corner and drive to the library. When I stop at the parking lot, I locked my bike in place and walked inside. Theres nothing better than the cool air of the Library added by the silence that came with it. I walked over to counter.

"How may I help you?" The librarian asked

"Do you have service records from the world war II?" I asked.

"Yes..what record do you want to see?" the librarian asked.

"I want to look at James Buchanan Barnes service records please" I replied.

The librarian nods and leaves to find the service record. I look around glancing at all the books on every shelf. A smile appeared on my face when I found a certain hacker on the table looking at her laptop, looks like she was concentrating. The librarian came back handing me a folder.

"Here is everything on James Buchanan Barnes. Is there anything else I can do for you?" the librarian asked.

"No thank. that's all," I smiled grabbing the file and walk over to the table the hacker was and sat across from her. "hey Skye"

"Huh? Oh! hey Jade what are you doing here? I thought you would be doing a mission from Shield right now" Skye smiles.

"I kinda am..but it's a classified mission from the Black Widow" I whispered.

"Oh okay. I won't ask then" she smiles.

"Hows working with Coulson's team?" I asked opening the folder and looked at a file saying he was in the 107th Platune in the army then when Captain America came to free a bunch of Nazi prisoners who then served with Captain America against the Red Skull who was also known as Johann Schmidt.

"James Buchanan Barnes huh? Well he sure looks hot"Skye smiled looking over my shoulder.

"Skye…"I said in a warningly

"Right classified" she says looking away.

I continued looking at the file that also talked about how he died then I pulled out the file Natasha gave me and looked at it. It was talking about how Dr. Zola had found him laying on the ground with a broken arm. When they took him to base they found that Bucky's arm was beyond repair so Dr. Zola decided to replace that arm with a metal one. James had no memory of his past as they would wipe his memory clean, train him to become the perfect assassin. Bucky was kept in cryostasis when he was not needed for missions or assassinations to cease his aging.

_No wonder he seems lost..he's trying to remember but he can't. I'll help him the best I can._

"Hey Skye?" I asked looking at her.

"Yes Jade?" she asked looking up from her laptop

"Do you think you can look at security footage of anywhere in town that shield might have..without letting Coulson know?" I asked

"Yeah I think so. But it might be a little hard..They're sort of keeping tabs on me," Skye says and looks at her laptop and enter a hack to get access to camera footage. "Why can't Coulson know exactly?"

"This is supposed to be classified from Fury...if Coulson finds out about this then he's going to let Fury know and it's going to blow my cover" I replied.

"Alright you have about five minutes to search before I have to shut my laptop down so Coulson doesn't know I was hacking" Skye says turning into her laptop to face me.

I nod and typed in Bucky's name in the search bar and several footage shows him at the wreckage of the Shield base that was destroyed during Hydra's raise and another one shows him walking around the lake. I quickly took a pen and paper and wrote down those two locations and put it my pocket, exited the search.

"All done, thanks Skye. I'll think of something to do for you as a thank you" Jade says.

"Alright and good luck with the mission" Skye smiles turning her laptop off.

I nod putting the file that Natasha gave me back in my bag, walked back to the counter handing the service record back, walked over to my bike, taking the lock off and started driving around.

Alright that made my search for him a little easier. _Two more places added to my list of locations to look. I'll start with the Shield base that got destroyed._


End file.
